The Amity War
by thedivergentbritneyfan
Summary: No one thought they would ever fight. Everyone thought they would always be kind and hospitable to everyone. No one knew it would cause so much damage. Set in Shauna's POV
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! It's my first ever fanfic on here! I'm really excited to be writing my first story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm new on here, so please don't be too harsh but I will appreciate any constructive criticism. Thank you so much! :)**

Shauna's POV

I wake up to the sound of Tris practically screaming into my ear.

"Shauna! Wake up! We need to get going! We're under attack!"

I don't say a single word as I quickly put on my bulletproof vest that I've been saving in case this happened. Ever since the Amity rebelled against their usual kind ways attacks have been happening in all of the factions, and now it was our turn.

Tris grabs my arm and sprints with me down to the cafeteria where the rest of the Dauntless are.

I see all of our friends standing there with their eyes bulging out of their sockets, when Tris's daughter Serafina is shoved to the ground by Johanna, the Amity leader.

"No! You don't touch her!" Tobias shouts with rage.

He runs over to Johanna and smacks her so hard, it could be heard all across the room.

"You bitch!" Johanna shouts as she shoots Tobias in the foot, failing to hit his heart.

Tobias's earsplitting scream makes everyone's heart ache including mine.

I somehow manage to open up my eyes and look at his foot.

Blood. All I see is blood, and it's all his.

Since Johanna is currently distracted by Tobias's bleeding ankle, Tris sprints with the rest of our group to grab Serafina.

One of the amity soldiers dashes out in front of us and grabs Zeke.

He puts a gun to his head, and my heart stops. I don't know what happens next because they say I passed out.

Here I am today waking up in the same dull gray room I have been for weeks now.

All around me are the other Dauntless who managed to survive that horrific day.

We have most of our friends, but we lost Will, and Marlene.

Zeke is still in critical condition at the hospital after he got shot. They say he was lucky to survive after the bullet went clean through his skull.

I've visited him several times, but he never wakes up. And I don't think he ever will.

I think about him a lot, and every time I do I feel guilty. I could have saved him, but I didn't. I just passed out and let him get shot.

All I want is to see him healthy, and alive.

I want that more than I want my freedom.

All of the Dauntless are being used as slaves here in Amity.

The Amity have turned from caring, kind citizens to sadistic, evil monsters.

I've gotten whipped several times, but I don't let a tear slip from my eyes.

I won't let them have that kind of satisfaction.

Some days, like today I lay in bed and wonder why I even keep going, why I don't just put myself out of misery.

But then I think of Zeke, and my whole perspective of things change.

Tris notices me thinking of him again and she walks over to me.

"We need to get out of here." She says with a stern look on her face. "We can't live like this anymore."

"I know we need to get out of here as fast as possible, but what about Zeke? I let him down back at the Dauntless headquarters, I can't do it again." I reply.

"I thought of that, but I know what to do. Uriah has clean up duty today at the hospital, and he says he's got a plan to get him out of there."

"Okay, but how is this going to work? There's guards everywhere, and they won't hesitate to shoot us."

She looks around to make sure nobody's looking before she says, "I found the peace serum."

"What?!" I whisper.

"Someone replaced the peace serum with a different one, that controls their mind and body. Whoever did it is out to destroy the factions."

"Okay, so do we like sneak into the cafeteria and drug their food?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, it's a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic, and I hope you guys have fun reading it. I absolutely adore Shauna, and it upsets me that there's almost no fanfics that have Shauna as the main character, so I decided to write one. I've gotten lots of kind messages and reviews sent to me about my first chapter, and I wanted to thank you guys so much. It really does mean a lot to me considering that I thought nobody would read it in the first place. Anyways, I'll stop talking for now. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

After Tris and I are done talking, the door slams open. All the heads turn towards the south end of the room where an ugly, old woman dressed in a dirty piece of cloth that barely covers up anything(if you know what I mean) stands.

Her grey irises are full of nothing but cruelness, and hatred. Just taking a small glance at them sends waves of cold shivers down my spine.

She is silent as she grabs one of the dauntless children and shoots them in the head. My heart stops as I see the small child fall to the floor, lifeless with a hole in its head.

Tris doesn't hesitate as she runs over and throws a punch to the woman. For a second I think we may have a chance, but as soon as the woman shoots her in her arm I know there's no hope left.

Since I've pretty much decided that I'm going to die no matter what in this situation I have one last idea, so I break a piece of the glass from one of the oddly shaped mirrors on the wall.

The woman is too busy being distracted by the satisfaction of killing and injuring two dauntless, that she doesn't notice me sprinting up ready to stab her.

I close my eyes when I dig the sharp metal into her wrinkly skin, because unlike her I am not sadistic, but the strangled irking screams tell me that I've succeeded.

I don't look back as I sprint out the door with Tris and Uriah on either side of me. Although I'm panting I manage to spit out, "Zeke." And they nod because they know what I mean.

Once we get down the hall, the earsplitting alarm rings and the soldiers are everywhere. They probably didn't hear about the crazy factionless woman trying to attack us, so they think we're just all escaping.

We pass a window, and Uriah is the one to kick it out. We each take one last glance of the chaos behind us, before we jump through the shattered window.

I thought it would be better outside, but it's not. In fact, it's actually worse. All I see is guns, blood, and bullets. It's truly traumatizing when Christina who is behind us, lets out a blood curdling scream and falls to the ground, dead.

I turn back for a second, in complete heart ache, but I don't for that long because Tris manages to drag me along with her before I join Christina.

I look around for a place to escape and I see a train. I'm filled with pure contentment when I realize that they haven't had time to shut them down yet.

Uriah must notice it too because he drags Tris and I with force in that direction. We all dash to the train and look for entrances. It's been a while since we've been on one.

Once one is near, I leap and seize one of the metal hand bars in my palm. I squeeze it with satisfaction, and relief that I still know how to do this.

I don't waste any more time when I roll onto its hard, murky floors. When I take a look behind me Tris is already holding on to the metal bars, and Uriah is close behind.

Tris and Uriah are soon sitting next to me, and all you can hear is a symphony of heavy breathing, and panting. I didn't focus on it until now, but Tris's arm is still bleeding, and Uriah's ankle is covered in scratches and cuts from kicking the window.

"Tris? What are we going to do about your arm?" Uriah questions."

"Nothing, I'll be fine." Tris responds.

"No Tris, you're bleeding, and you have a bullet wound that goes straight through your arm." I state.

I pick up her skinny pale arm and examine the wound. "Tris, what if it gets infected?" asks Uriah.

"Well we are going to the hospital, so maybe we can steal some supplies." I suggest

."I guess it's the only plan we've got". Says Uriah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The 30 minute train ride seems to drag on forever, but finally we see the giant steel doors into the hospital.

"Looks like it's our stop." Tris acknowledges.

"Tris, are you sure you're going to be able to jump out?" Uriah questions.

"Why would I not?" Tris replies.

Uriah and I point to her arm.

"Oh please, this is nothing. I'm sure I can do this." Tris says cockily.

"Okay, well good luck." I tell her.

Once there is a soft dark green spot of grass, I jump out. For a split second I'm in the air, flying, but then gravity takes control and I shoot towards the earth.

The ground hits my spine hard, and sends waves of pain throughout my back. I grit my teeth in pain.

When I turn around I see Uriah right behind me, and Tris jumping from the train, and barely off the ground. She too, hits her back.

She hisses in pain, and checks her arm again.

Her arm is dripping blood from the harsh contact against the grass.

"Geez Tris, we need to hurry." Uriah states.

"Okay, let's run." I reply.

We all start sprinting towards the big doors, and by the time we get there we're all panting like dogs.

Uriah and I head up the stairs, while Tris runs down the hallway to get the medical supplies.

Each step I take sends me into another realm of pain, and gritting my teeth has become a habit now.

I can feel the air flowing past my face, as I sprint faster and faster than I thought I even could.

I know we don't need to be running, but after what happened at the Amity camp I'm not taking any chances.

The doctors in lab coats have confused faces, as I struggle to shove them out of my way.

I can see it. I can see room 203, and it's straight ahead of me. I'm almost there.

Uriah is soon right beside me. I was so busy running, I didn't even think about looking back for Uriah.

A couple more second pass by, and then I'm standing in front of the big ugly letters that say "Room 203"

I slam the door open not wasting a second, and stare at Zeke's unconscious body.

Uriah and I stand on opposite sides of the bed, and unstrap Zeke so we can just lift him up.

"Are you ready?" Uriah asks, while getting ready to hold one side of Zeke.

"I've been ready." I reply, while helping him gather up the rest of Zeke in our arms.

Zeke's lighter than I thought he'd be, considering he hasn't eaten for weeks.

Uriah kicks the door open, and we start running out, but are stopped by guns shoved in our faces.

"Why don't you put the boy down?" Johanna asks.

Uriah and I stand there horrified. She wouldn't hesitate to kill us. Just when I thought we might have a chance, Johanna has to show up.

"PUT HIM DOWN! I WILL SHOOT YOU HERE ON SITE IF YOU DO NOT OBEY ME!" Johanna screams with rage.

I slowly lower Zeke's left side to the ground with hot tears rushing down my cheeks. We were so close. But not close enough.

"Good. So you will follow orders. Good, good." She says with a smile on her face. "Please shoot them, they're no use to me." Johanna commands with an even smugger grin than before.

"But, miss it's against the rules to harm anybody in a hospital." An old man states.

"Did it ever occur to you, that I don't care one single bit about your stupid rules? Because I don't!" Johanna replies.

The silence is almost unbearable. It gives a moment to notice the intricate details of Johanna's necklace that I never knew about before.

That silence is soon broken though. It's broken from Johanna's high pitched scream from being shot in the ankle.

I don't even look to see where the shot came from, as I pick up Zeke with Uriah and dash across the hall and down the stairs.

The hospital is a like a symphony, except instead of music it's of screams.

I see Tris hidden behind a hospital door, and I walk up to it.

"Tris! It's Shauna!" I whisper.

Her blond hair peeks from behind the door and she looks to make sure it is me.

"Okay, good. I hid there when Johanna came in. How'd you guys make it?" Tris asks.

"We'll tell you later, but right now we've got to go." Uriah responds.

The wind is cool against my face when we sprint outside, there's a train just coming now so we start running near it.

"How….are….we gonna…..do this?" I ask in-between breaths.

"Shauna… I think… I can carry him…. long enough to get onto….. the train." Uriah responds.

This time Tris goes in first, and she's better this time than before.

I'm soon after, and I don't have to squeeze onto the hand bar as long.

Uriah is behind, and struggling. He manages to swing himself and Zeke on the side of the train.

He's only holding onto the hand bar with one hand, so he looks like he's going to fall off.

"Uriah! Hand me Zeke!" I shout peeking out the entrance.

Uriah uses almost all his strength to toss Zeke into my shaking arms.

His weight feels like a force that is being pushed against me but I still keep on carrying him.

I lower Zeke onto the ground gently, and Uriah rolls into the train with no problems.

We all take a deep breath at the same time. We made it.

I rearrange Zeke so that he's lying in my lap, and I gently stroke his hair.

"I really hope he wakes up soon." I state, with hot tears rushing down my face.

"Don't worry so much Shauna. Zeke loves you, and he will wake up." Tris replies, and Uriah is nodding his head.

"Okay, I trust you guys. So where are we going to go?" I ask.

"You didn't hear about it?" Uriah questions.

"About what?" I respond.

"Abnegation. Abnegation is the only faction that has managed to keep almost 25% of their population alive. They're hiding underground, but they have farms and everything down there." Tris says.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait." Uriah says.

And we wait.


End file.
